casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie McAllister
Edward "Eddie" McAllister is a former junior doctor who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital in 2018. Before working in the ED, he worked on the hospital's Orthopaedics Ward. Biography In March 2018, Eddie competed with Bea Kinsella on the Orthopaedics Ward for a place on the international trauma course. In surgery, Alex Broadhurst asked to finish installing a plate onto a patient, but he soon asked Bea to do it instead after experiencing problems with one of his contact lenses. As Bea tightened the final screw, the drill bit chipped on something, but Eddie told her to leave it, believing that the damage was superficial. Afterwards, Eddie took credit for completing the procedure, infuriating Bea. At dinner, after the patient suffered lead poisoning, Bea covered for Eddie and took responsibility for the blunder. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 28) In April, Eddie began his first shift in the emergency department. He impressed his mentor Alicia Munroe when he used his past experiences of caring for disabled people to help him treat a severely autistic patient. That evening, he joined his new colleagues for a celebratory drink at The Hope & Anchor. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 33) In May, Ethan pitted Eddie against Bea to see who could treat and discharge the most patients in a single shift, and he asked Alicia to mentor him. By the end of the shift, Bea won by a narrow margin, and they went to the pub to celebrate. There, Eddie and Alicia had a drink together and shared a kiss. They then decided to go to Alicia's house. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 36) The following morning, Alicia was left traumatised by her experience with him, and actively tried to avoid him at work. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 37) In June, Eddie was surprised to learn that Ethan Hardy was his new mentor and tried to contact Alicia. After a confrontation in the lift, he realised that she was afraid of him. She also tried to avoid him by swapping all of her shifts. Later that day, Eddie asked Alicia if they could put their one-night stand behind them, and she reluctantly agreed. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 38) In July, Alicia started to lose her temper with Eddie at work and, in anger, told a patient that he was paralysed. When it transpired that his paralysis was only temporary, he decided to take responsibility for making the diagnosis. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 41) The next day, Alicia snapped at him after he suggested becoming friends again. Later, she witnessed him grabbing Louise Tyler's arm in a playful manner and admonished him. Eddie then confronted her and told her that he found her treatment of him confusing. Overwhelmed with emotion, Alicia ran to the toilets and suffered a panic attack. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 42) Later that month, Alicia tried to work with Eddie, but he soon confronted her after Bea told him that she knew what he did to her. He later witnessed Alicia slap Bea in a fit of rage. That night, she decided to report him to the police. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 43) The following day, after attending a shout with the ambulance team as an observer, Eddie was arrested and taken in for questioning. He insisted that Alicia had consented to sex; when he was asked if she said no at her house, he claimed that she meant it in play. The interview was later terminated, and he was released on bail. When he returned to the ED, Connie informed him that he had been suspended. Later that evening, Eddie went to Alicia's house and begged her not to ruin his life. She proceeded to tell him how she felt that night and called him a rapist. In anger, he pushed her through the glass of her backdoor, injuring her. After he called the ambulance, she treated her wounds herself and refused to let him come anywhere near her. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 44) In August, Eddie attended his plea hearing. When Alicia confronted him on his way in, he proclaimed his innocence, prompting her to tell him about the joy she would feel by putting what happened on their night together on public record. At the hearing, Eddie pleaded guilty to actual bodily harm. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 3) Behind the scenes Joe Gaminara initially portrayed Eddie on Casualty for one episode in March 2018. He reprised his role the following month and made several additional appearances as a recurring character over the next four months. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Male characters